Ruby Red Eyes
by Daisuke1
Summary: Riku wonders why Daisuke still loves Risa, and not her, and desperatly tries to make Daisuke love her. PG13 for *slight* swearing. ;D
1. A Single Tear

**Ruby Red Eyes** -- A DN Angel fanfict by Daisuke.  
  
" ... " - Speaking  
' ... ' - Thoughts  
+---+---+ ~ Scene change  
[A/N:] - Author's Note ^_^  
  
Note: This fanfict takes place somewhere inbetween the St. White Day story, before Daisuke get rejected by Risa (T_T;;;).   
  
[[ **Chapter One: A single tear** ]]  
  
A pretty, young girl stepped out the door of her school. She had short brown hair and lovely eyes, and a pretty figure, but none of that mattered. Because her twin sister was prettier. It sounds impossible, considering that they were identical twins. But to the girl, it was true.  
  
Her sister, Risa, had long, shiny, soft lucious brown hair. Her eyes glittered wherever she went, and her waist was at least 1/2 cm skinnier than hers. She was Riku. The older, uglier twin, as she though of it. And the worst of it all.. her secret love didn't love her back, but loved Risa.  
  
Riku walked slowly while other students rushed past her to scurry on home. She had a far-away look in her eye as she thought of the boy that captured her heart.   
  
'Why.. does Niwa-kun still have feelings for Risa? I thought.. he'd gotten over her after she rejected him on his birthday..'  
  
She sat down under her favourite tree, were she liked to think about her deepest thoughts.  
  
+---+---+ ~  
  
'DAISUKE!!! What the hell were you doing just now with that Hiwatari boy???' demanded Dark from inside Daisuke's head.  
  
'Dark, cool it. He was giving me back my textbook I dropped.' the red haired boy answered.  
  
'Are you sure? He knows our secret y'know. It's not safe around him!'   
  
'Well it's not safe around you either!' Daisuke shot back.  
  
'Well, I can ensure _your_ safety around me, but who knows what Hiwatari will do?'  
  
'Dark for the last time, he's not plotting to kill me everytime he comes near.' Daisuke rolled his eyes.  
  
'DAISU-'  
  
'Wait. -- Hey, there's Riku outside the window..'   
  
'...'  
  
Daisuke smothered a laugh at Dark's silence.   
  
'If you shut up about Hiwatari-kun, then I'll go spend some extra time with Riku. Deal?'  
  
'Hell ya! You got yourself a deal!'  
  
Daisuke smiled.  
  
+---+---+ ~  
  
"Harada-san? What are you doing outside? And under this tree? Shouldn't you be at home by now?"  
  
"Aaah!" Riku jumped up in surprise. She didn't see Niwa-kun walking towards her. She blushed.  
  
"Niwa-kun what do you want?!" she exclaimed. She didn't actually want him to know her feelings.. yet.  
  
"I just wanted to see if you were alright. You were sitting here looking pretty lonely." As Daisuke smiled at her, Riku blushed again.  
  
"I- I'm OK!"  
  
In a rush, she picked up her books and ran away, leaving a confused Daisuke behind her. She couldn't face him, not if he stilled like Risa..  
  
A single tear slipped from the Harada girl's eye as she ran on home.  
  
'I hate you Niwa! Why did you have to go and fall in love with my twin sister of all people?! A sister I can't compete against. I hate Risa! I hate everybody! This isn't fair!'  
  
Riku stopped running, breathing heavily. She was far enough from Niwa now. Another tear touched her check.  
  
'I hate myself for falling in love with you..'  
  
And then she continued running as far as she could.  
  
[[ **End of Chapter 1** ]] o__o;; Yes, this was a short chapter. Yes, the ending is sad. Yes, yes yes. I know -_____-;; This is my first DN Angel fanfict (I'm pretty new at the whole fanfiction thing too o_o;;) so please x_x;; Don't kill me if I get the characteristics of the people wrong T_T;; Or anything else XD; The story lines is just about.. somewhere inbetween the St. White Day story. Before Dark took over Daisuke T_T;; *still waiting for the last two books* So there *might* be some spoilers in this if you haven't read that far, so sorry x_x; I can't tell what's a spoiler and what's not XD Except for the Riku thing o__o;;; ..That's enuff for now, ja~ 


	2. Thoughts

**Ruby Red Eyes** -- A DN Angel fanfict by Daisuke.  
  
" ... " - Speaking  
' ... ' - Thoughts  
~ ... ~ - Sound effects  
+---+---+ ~ Scene change  
[A/N:] - Author's Note ^_^  
  
~ to: sturmcrow; I just really had to say this: Yea Risa _is_ the one who thinks Riku is the better one, but later on in the story, it seems like Riku is ..jelous of Risa? o_o; That's my opinion at least XD Sankyuu all for the nice comments ;D   
  
[[ **Chapter Two: Thoughts** ]]  
  
As Riku ran, farther and farther, until she didn't even know where she was going herself, the skies darkened and started to rain heavily. The once clear-blue sky dissapeared and in its place came dark grey clouds.  
  
Riku swerved [A/N: sp? o_o;] to her right, into a small alley. It reeked of rotten foods and there was garbage on the ground, but she didn't care. She barely even noticed the discarded and un-wanted items.  
  
Then, with a big splash, because of her unsteady running pace, she tripped over a cardboard box. Or what she'd hope was only a cardboard box. There was a prickle of blood on her ankle, but she didn't care about that either. Instead, she huddled her face up to her knees. It was hard to tell apart her tears from the rain, but the drops that were bitter.. those were her tears.  
  
'That was the most stupidest thing you've ever done, Riku.. why did you run from Niwa-kun like that? He only wanted to see if you were alright.. I know that my hearts keeps telling me that I have feelings for him, but yet it's more like I'm afraid..'  
  
She glanced up toward the dark endless sky.  
  
'More like I'm afraid of your rejection..'  
  
And with that last thought, she cried herself to sleep in the dark dindgy alley, the cold harsh rain beating down on her.  
  
+---+---+ ~  
  
~ sound of door opening ~  
  
"Riku! Honey is that you?" A worried Mrs. Harada rushed into the doorway. "Riku?"  
  
"Hai. I'm so sorry I'm late." Riku stepped into her house. An hour and a half had passed since she woke in the alley. "I was.. on my way home, but it started raining, so I uh.. I went into a nearby store for a while. When I saw it was getting late, and the rain wouldn't let up soon, I decided to risk it anyway. My ah.. umbrella got swept away about two blocks from here. So sorry Mother."  
  
"Well.. that's okay dear. Just eat dry up and eat your dinner."  
  
"That's okay Mother. I bought something to eat at the store." Riku took the stairs to her room. The house was pretty dark, which was a good thing. No one would see her eyes, red from crying earlier.  
  
Riku decided to go into her room. She closed the door behind her and left the light switch off. Instead, she grabbed her flashlight and searched her table in a rush. Finally, a cold hard object landed in her hands. The red-headed girl held the object under the flashlight. It was a close up picture of Niwa-kun from picture day. She smiled fondly at the picture.  
  
'How could Risa turn down such a kind, gentle, caring person like Niwa-kun? He's.. he's the most wonderful person in the world. And.. and if Risa can't see that, then it's just HER fault!'  
  
Riku threw her fist up in the air. 'Yes! If Risa can't see how truely wonderful Niwa-kun is, then she doesn't deserve his love! I see him for the person he is, so _I_ deserve to be with him.' A smile appeared on her lips.  
  
'I deserve to be with him..!' A crazed laugh come out of her mouth. 'Look out, here I come!' She laughed at fell onto her bed.   
  
"Here I come.." She whispered, half alseep already.  
  
+---+---+ ~  
  
"A.. a.. a.. CHOO!"   
  
"Riku? Did you sneeze? Are you sick?" Mrs. Harada again.  
  
"No! Where's my schoolbag? I'm going to be late!"  
  
~ hurried footsteps around the Harada house ~  
  
"I found my schoolbag, never mind, ja!"  
  
+---+---+ ~  
  
~ Later at school.. ~  
  
"Harada, Riku."  
  
"A-CHOO!" Riku sneezed again, and felt her face turn red when everyone turned to look at her. No one had ever sneezed when the teacher called attendance on them.  
  
"Gomen ne, I'm here!"   
  
Soft giggles arose from the students, leaving Riku's face even redder. She buried her face in her arms for the rest of class.  
  
'Harada-san.. She looks so sad, ne?'  
  
'Yea.. Lemme talk to her afterschool!'  
  
'NO! Riku doesn't even know who you are. You'd probably make her scared, a stranger out of no where telling her --'  
  
'I'M NOT A STRANGER! Riku is a fine girl Dai-chan. Much better than that other Harada girl!'  
  
Daisuke's thoughts suddenly fell silent.  
  
'..I'm sorry Dai-chan. I didn't mean for that to come out so harsh. But it's true --'  
  
'Shut the hell up! I don't want to listen to you anymore!'  
  
'..Dai-chan! I said I was sorry! But Risa doesn't deserve your love and..' but by then Daisuke stopped listening to Dark.  
  
[[ **End of Chapter 2** ]] T_T; Well that was just another great chapter, aint it? *sarcastic* It sucks even more than the first chapter but I'm having sort of a writer's block and I don't know what to write next xD; So I promise that chapter 3 will be waaaaaaay better than chapter 2 =D If I can get over that writer's block thing T_T;;; I think that there's too much dialect in my stories. I'm trying to fix that in my writing. -___-;; So chapter 3 will be better =D Sankyuu all for reading XD; 


End file.
